


Welcome to Velaris

by City_of_Starlight



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, M/M, The Night Court, Velaris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_of_Starlight/pseuds/City_of_Starlight
Summary: The Court of Dreams invites all the other High Lords to visit the now-revealed City of Starlight.
Relationships: Amren/Varian (ACoTaR), Beron (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s), Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Kallias/Viviane (ACoTaR), Thesan (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	1. The Winter Court's Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction work. I absolutely LOVE A Court of Thorns and Roses, it's my favorite book series. If you haven't read ACOTAR, I highly recommend it. If you see any errors, please let me know. Also, please be kind in the comments. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

_Dear High Lord Kallias and Lady Viviane,_

_We recently received a request from a High Lord asking to visit and tour Velaris, the City of Starlight, which as you may recall is the seat of the Court of Dreams. We thought to extend this invitation to every High Lord and Lady. If you would like to attend, please send notice within a week’s time. The visit will take place in two weeks, and you have the option of staying overnight in Velaris._

_There will be six members of our court present: High Lady Feyre, High Lord Rhysand, our second and third in commands, our spymaster, and our army general. Please limit your own retinue to four (assuming both of you decide to come.) We promise we are not planning to ambush and kill you during your visit._

_We must tell you that we are all very defensive about our people, and warn you not to hurt them. If you do, retribution will be swift and cruel. Should you decide to come, Morrigan will be picking you up at nine in the morning on July 29. Please let us know how many faeries you will be bringing with you and whether or not you will stay overnight. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Feyre_

_Rhysand_

_High Lord and High Lady of the Night Court_

_PS: Morrigan insists on saying the following:_

_Hi, Vi! I really hope you can come! I know you’ll LOVE Velaris. I’m sure we can convince the guys to let us have a girls’ night out - you, me, and Feyre. And the other ladies, if they want to. I’m super excited! Can’t wait to see you again! -Mor_


	2. The Winter Court's Response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to stay in character from what Sarah J. Maas told us about Kallias and Vivianne. Unfortunately, that wasn't a lot, so bear with me.

Kallias sighed as he reread the letter. It seemed innocent enough, but he had learned with Rhysand, and Feyre now, he supposed, that there was always an ulterior motive. Should he go, or not? He had been wanting to see the city for a while, but was it safe? Then there was the question of whether he should show the letter to Vi. He knew she would immediately want to go.

Just then, Viviane bounced into the room. “Guess what, Kal?” she cried happily, waving something in the air. “I just got a message from Mor! She said Rhysand and Feyre are inviting us to the Night Court and to make sure I could go. Have you gotten the High Lord-y letter yet?”

Well, there went his idea of not telling her. He reluctantly handed the letter to her. “Vi, don’t get all excited,” he warned. “We have some meetings that day that―”

“―can be rescheduled,” his mate finished. “Kal, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! We should really go!”

“I don’t know, Vi,” Kallias said hesitantly. “The Night Court is dangerous, especially its High Lord.”

Viviane cocked her head thoughtfully. “I trust Mor,” she mused. “And Mor trusts Rhysand.”

“But you weren’t Under the Mountain,” Kallias reminded her. She froze. Kallias rarely brought that up. Seeing his chance, he continued. “He was Amarantha’s personal lapdog―and her executioner. Cauldron, Vi, he was her whore!”

“Whore he might have been, but not without his reasons.” Viviane's voice was cold. “One: he fought against her at the very end. He tried to kill her without his full powers for Feyre, which even Tamlin didn’t do. Two: he gave his life to reforge the Cauldron and save Prythian. Three: he was the first one to recognize the threat of Hybern and rise up against it. Four: he sent troops, along with his court, to save Adriata, despite three members of his court, including him, having blood rubies on their heads. Five: he saved your life Under the Mountain. And six: read this.”

Viviane conjured up a sheet of paper and thrust it toward Kallias. He took it, deciding it was the best course of action after her lecture.

_Dear Vi,_

_In your last letter, you asked how I can stomach serving a monster like Rhysand. Well, Rhys has the potential to be a monster, and he often acts like one for Prythian to see. But that doesn’t mean he is._

_Rhys will willingly become a monster to protect his people, but believe me when I say he is not one. I should know, I’m his cousin. I know Rhysand has a questionable reputation outside of the Night Court. You are likely wondering why he was Amarantha’s whore if I say he is so amazing. Remember, he will become a monster to protect his people._

_He probably won’t approve of me telling you this, so keep it to yourself, but I think it’s time Prythian starts learning the truth about the High Lord they hate most of all. It’s actually a long story._

_Rhys’s Inner Circle consists of me, the general of his armies, his spymaster, and his second-in-command. We’re all really close, like family. (Like you and Kallias, if rumor is correct. Wow, mates! Congratulations!) When Rhys received the letter from Amarantha for the party, he planned to attend, slip into her mind,and make her confess all her crimes and schemes before killing her. He did not tell anyone this plan, and he was fairly certain it was foolproof. But just in case something went wrong, he didn’t want us, his Inner Circle, there._

_Rhys brought half of the Court of Nightmares to the party. While Amarantha was flitting around talking to everyone, he started tunneling through her mental shields. Unfortunately, she had trained extensively against his particular skill set. He was unable to break all the shields before he accidentally drank the poisoned wine. With his power, he flung out a shield around the Night Court, anchoring it to us, his Inner Circle and family. We couldn’t leave. His last words to us, mind-to-mind, were “Protect the Night Court. Protect each other. I love you all.” Sound similar? Like something a certain High Lord who enjoys winter did?_

_Rhys knew, as soon as Amarantha looked at him like that and walked out of the ballroom, that it wasn’t so much about sleeping with him as getting revenge on his father’s ghost. (Rhys and his father killed Tamlin’s father, Amarantha’s friend, but that would require a full separate letter. Bear with me.) But Rhys used his lingering powers to make it so good for her that she wanted more. And at that moment, he decided that he would become her whore because it would stop her from looking at the Night Court and looking at us, his family. He was right to not take the Inner Circle. As you may know, Amarantha slaughtered the Court of Nightmares right then and there, just to prove she could._

_Rhys spend the next forty-nine years serving in her bed and as her executioner. Amarantha did things to him that he hasn’t told us yet, that I don’t know if he’ll ever be able to tell us. She tortured people whom she was with for a minute, and he was with her, close to her, for far longer. When he finally got back, he was broken, or near to it, anyway. He’ll never be the same again. The shadows still haven’t lifted from his eyes. All I hope is that his family can help him heal._

_The other High Lords let Amarantha take things from their court, while they were relatively safe. Rhys let Amarantha take things from him, while his court was relatively safe. Do you see the slight but vital distinction? Now do you understand why we, his Inner Circle and family, love him? I know you would too if Kallias had made the decisions Rhys made._

_Love, Mor_

When Kallias finished reading the letter, he looked up at his mate. “How long have you been in correspondence with Mor?” he asked. Viviane shrugged.

“She sent me a letter after Under the Mountain. I replied, asking how she could work with such a monster as Rhys. This was her answer. So can we go? Pleeease?” she begged. Kallias sighed.

“You know I can never say no to those puppy-dog eyes. Fine.”

“Yay!” Viviane did a happy dance, and Kallias admired the way her body moved.

“You’ll pay for it tonight, _Lady_ ,” he warned. Viviane winked.

“Oh, I can’t wait, _High Lord_.” She sashayed out of the room. Kallias began drafting his reply Viviane’s head popped back into the room. “Hey, Kal? When you’re done, call me. I want to add something at the end for Mor.” Then she vanished. Kallias sighed. Why did night have to be so far away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Did it sound like the rulers of the Winter Court? Let me know in the comments!


	3. Night Receives Winter's Reply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written banter before. I hope it sounded kinda-sorta like what Sarah J. Maas writes.

The Inner Circle was discussing precautions to keep Velaris safe during the High Lords’ visit. Suddenly, a snowflake appeared out of nowhere, drifting down to rest on the table in the townhouse’s living room. As soon as Mor saw it, she let out a little shriek. “Vi’s coming!” Before anyone else could react, she grabbed the snowflake, which turned into a scroll of ice.

_Dear High Lord Rhysand and High Lady Feyre,_

_Lady Viviane and I would be delighted to visit Velaris with you. We will be bringing four faeries and will stay overnight. We await Morrigan’s arrival._

_Kallias_

_High Lord of the Winter Court_

_PS: Lady Viviane insisted on adding the following:_

_Hey, Mor! I’m super excited to see you again. I forced Kal to say yes. I can’t wait! A girls’ night out sounds super fun. See you soon! -Vi_

_A side note: Lady Viviane did not_ force _me to do anything._

“Well, that’s one answer,” Rhys said. “Now for five more.”

“Mor,” Cassian added, “you look like a kangaroo.” Mor was bouncing around in excitement. She flipped him off before turning to Feyre.

“You will let us have a night out, right? We have to show Vi Rita’s.”

“Hello?” Rhys said, waving. “I’m the High Lord. Why am I not being asked this?”

“Please.” Mor rolled her eyes. “You’re a petulant child. We all know that Feyre is the real power behind the throne.”

She and Feyre grinned at each other as the rest of the Inner Circle, minus Rhys, laughed or nodded agreement. “I’m five hundred years older than her.” Rhys sounded offended.

“And I’m older than all of you, and I agree with Mor.” Amren examined her nails, bored. Rhys put a hand on his chest dramatically.

“Amren! After all the jewelry I’ve bought for you. How could you?”

“Save the drama, else I’ll gut you.” Amren showed everyone her red nails. “I need to paint my nails again anyway.”

“Can we not?” Mor asked. “This is supposed to be pleasant.”

“You started it!” Cassian declared.

“Back to business.” Azriel’s deep voice cut through the banter. “I’ll have a suite prepared for Winter in the House of Wind. I can make it look like their room in the Winter palace if you’d like, Rhys,” he offered. The High Lord nodded thoughtfully.

“That’s a good idea. Can you do it for everyone?” Azriel raised an eyebrow.

“Of course you can.“

Suddenly, Cassian lit up. "Guys! I have a great idea!"

"Uh-oh," Azriel muttered. He looked inclined to blend into the nearest shadow. Cassian glared at him but continued.

"We should build a snowball machine and launch snowballs at troublemakers!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if there are kangaroos in Prythian, but it sounded like a good analogy in my head.


	4. The Summer Court's Invitation

_Dear High Lord Tarquin,_

_We recently received a request from a High Lord asking to visit and tour Velaris, the City of Starlight, which as you may recall is the seat of the Court of Dreams. We thought to extend this invitation to every High Lord and Lady. If you would like to attend, please send notice within a week’s time. The visit will take place in two weeks, and you have the option of staying overnight in Velaris._

_There will be six members of our court present: High Lady Feyre, High Lord Rhysand, our second and third in commands, our spymaster, and our army general. Please limit your own retinue to five. We promise we are not planning to ambush and kill you during your visit._

_We must tell you that we are all very defensive about our people, and warn you not to hurt them. If you do, retribution will be swift and cruel. Should you decide to come, Azriel will be picking you up at nine in the morning on July 29. Please let us know how many faeries you will be bringing with you and whether or not you will stay overnight. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Feyre_

_Rhysand_

_High Lord and High Lady of the Night Court_

_PS: We did not want to say no to Amren, so she says the following:_

_Varian, and I suppose Tarquin by association, if you aren’t there, I will hunt you down and want to know why. If I don’t get a good enough reason, I’ll gut you. See you soon. -Amren_

_Feyre told me to ask if the faerie Alis can be part of your retinue. I’m saying Alis better be there too, or I’ll have another reason to gut you._

_We apologize for the note, but no sane person denies Amren._


	5. The Summer Court's Response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The High Lords' letters are very similar, but there are some differences in them and the notes by different characters at the end.

Tarquin massaged his temples. He was getting a headache. Just then, Varian and Cresseida knocked on the door. “Come in!” he called.

“You wanted us?” Cresseida asked.

“Yes.” Tarquin handed her the letter, and she and Varian read it. “What do you make of that?”

Cresseida finished before Varian. “They have no right to threaten us like that!” she burst out angrily. “Especially Amren, considering that she  _ stole _ something from us last time she visited! Tarquin, you may have rescinded the blood rubies, but the fact that they earned them in the first place should tell you about how dangerous they are.”

“I’m fairly certain Amren threatens everyone like that,” Varian pointed out mildly. “And the Night Court fought bravely in the war. Tarquin, are we going?”

“Well, with that threat at the end, I don’t see that we have much of a choice if we don’t want to be gutted,” Tarquin said gravely, but he sounded faintly amused. Cresseida’s eyes widened in horror.

“You’ve  _ got _ to be joking!” she cried. Tarquin met her eyes and slowly shook his head. He pulled out some cream stationery and began to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually have a set posting schedule. I have this fic written up to a point, it's just a matter of posting it all. It's my first time on Archive of Our Own, so I'm still trying to figure out everything. I'm also still in school, and I'm kinda swamped by homework. I'll try to post when I can. :)


	6. The Great Snowball Machine! by Cassian. Just kidding! Night Receives Summer's Reply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I wrote it out and then accidentally logged out of Archive of Our Own, so I lost the work. Darn it.

"You want to build a snowball machine," Azriel repeated with disbelief. "And use it to hurl snowballs at High Lords."

"Yeah!" Cassian exclaimed. "It'll be awesome!"

"It'll cause a war, Cassian," Rhys said. "Besides, can you really imagine Beron participating in a snowball fight?"

Cassian shrugged. "I mean, people can chan-"

"No," Mor interrupted. "Some can't." There was enough raw pain in her voice that Cassian decided to shut up.

"So!" Feyre said, trying to change the subject. "We're going to show the High Lords around Velaris, right?" The others nodded agreement. Just then, an envelope surrounded by water appeared on the table. Amren immediately grabbed it. The water disappeared, and she opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

_Dear High Lord Rhysand and High Lady Feyre,_

_Because my court and I have no wish to be gutted, we will be coming to Velaris. I have reigned for a short time and would not like to compromise that. I will come, as will Princess Cresseida, Prince Varian, and Alis. We will stay overnight, if it’s not too much trouble. Azriel should winnow to Adriata, where you and Amren first arrived. See you then._

_Tarquin_

_High Lord of the Summer Court_

“Amren, _why_ did you have to threaten to gut them?” Mor asked, exasperated. Amren shrugged.

“It was effective.” Mor had to concede to that.

“Four more replies needed,” Rhys commented. Azriel sent a shadow to tell Nuala and Cerridwen to start preparing a Summer suite too. Then he spoke to the Inner Circle.

“What will the High Lords do in Velaris?” Everyone froze and turned to look at him. “Touring the city won’t take up an entire two days.”

“I knew I was forgetting something,” Rhys mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can totally see Cassian pouting because his idea was rejected and then flying off to a snowy forest by himself to build the machine anyway. Azriel arrives two hours later. Cassian is kicking around scraps of metal that he hammered too hard and hobbling because rope got tangled around his legs. He's also covered in snow because he beta-tested the machine on himself.  
> The machine is a giant piece of metal and an ice-cream scooper. (No idea if they have ice cream.) It doesn't work.
> 
> I like Cassian. :)


	7. The Day Court's Invitation

_Dear High Lord Helion,_

_We recently received your request asking to visit and tour Velaris, the City of Starlight. This invitation has also been extended to every High Lord and Lady. If you would still like to attend, please send notice within a week’s time. The visit will take place in two weeks, and you have the option of staying overnight in Velaris._

_There will be six members of our court present: High Lady Feyre, High Lord Rhysand, our second and third in commands, our spymaster, and our army general. Please limit your own retinue to five. We promise we are not planning to ambush and kill you during your visit._

_We must tell you that we are all very defensive about our people, and warn you not to hurt them. If you do, retribution will be swift and cruel. Should you decide to come, High Lady Feyre will be picking you up at nine in the morning on July 29. Please let us know how many faeries you will be bringing with you and whether or not you will stay overnight. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Feyre_

_Rhysand_

_High Lord and High Lady of the Night Court_

_PS: Helion, there's a giant library under our house. We would love to show it to you. If you're brave enough, we might even take you to meet the creature that lives in the library. Until then!_


	8. The Day Court's Response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short because I decided Helion should be the one to request the visit.

Well, of course Helion still wanted to come, even if that bastard Beron might be there. Still, Helion couldn't help but wonder what the Lady of Autumn's reaction would be to the City of Starlight.

Helion immediately began writing a reply, even as he imagined what Velaris was like. Ever since he learned of its existence, he had wondered what in the City of Starlight was so special that it could cure its High Lord of his cruelty. He wondered what was so amazing that its High Lord would sell himself out to keep it safe and pure. It appeared he was finally getting his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, and leave Kudos if you liked this!
> 
> I first wrote this on Google Docs, and believe it or not, I actually had different fonts for each character. I have the names of the fonts and their corresponding characters at the end of the chapters if you want to try them out on Google Docs.
> 
> Rhysand wrote the letters in the font Handlee. His signature is a mix of Mr Dafoe and bolded Arizonia. R - Mr Dafoe. H - Arizonia. Y and S - Mr Dafoe. A and N - Arizonia. D - Mr Dafoe.  
> Feyre's signature is Cookie.  
> Mor's handwriting is Satisfy.  
> Kallias's handwriting is Kaushan Script.  
> Vivianne's handwriting is Caveat.  
> Amren's handwriting is Shadows Into Light.  
> Tarquin's handwriting is Pangolin.  
> Helion's handwriting is Rancho.  
> Tamlin's handwriting is Permanent Marker.  
> Thesan's handwriting is Dancing Script.  
> Beron's handwriting is Yellowtail.


End file.
